User talk:RelentlessRecusant
Weapon Infobox Hi. :) Excuse my ignorance but how do I use the display parameters for the Weapon Infobox http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Weapon_Infobox? --MattyDienhoff 08:05, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Thank God You're Here! Great, i'm glad i've finally got some help. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] - CoH] - 'Nodotee] 00:42, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Glad to hear it! :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 00:48, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Ok, i've made you an admin here. However, i won't make you a bureaucrat, this site doesn't have neough users for that. What i really need help with is the infobox templates, and other templates in general. Also, could you help fix up the Main Page? But really work on the character infoboxes, and other infoboxes. I need something like what they have on Halopedia. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 15:01, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Where do i go to edit the navigation and other tables that appear to the left, the links under the icon? I would like to fix that kind of thing up too. Also, how do i change the background from the standard white to something new? I've got some really good items to add into the site, i just don't know where to go. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 20:49, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Good. But i still need to know where to go to change the overall site style. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 21:21, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Yes, but as the Bureaucrat i need to learn how to sometime. I can't just make you do every little thing. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 21:42, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Sure, is Lethal ready? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 21:54, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Really Now I need to know how to edit those MediaWiki pages for the background and overall presentation, (mainly where are they). I also really need you to work on the templates, Geoffron(real-life friend) and I have been creating articles and uploading images like crazy! But i need the templates to back up the current pages. Quickly too. If you can't do it because of your new RP/Story thingy and your other wikis, please tell me. I seriously need this stuff done. If want to attract more new users, we need some kind of foundation. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 20:01, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Nicely done RR. Good templates! Keep up the good work. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 14:56, 13 April 2007 (UTC) I'm actually sitting in a class right now. Shouldn't even be on here. But that's another story. =D :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 15:00, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Sweet Hey, you're on here too! Nice to know. See ya. --Caboose Orange Juice and 22:30, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Template (Ohh) Ohh. I didn't realize it was for all the enemies. However, i think there should be template for each kind of enemy. Grey for Combine, Tan/Sand colored for Antlions, Red-ish for Headcrabs, and maybe a Purple-ish color for the Xen creatures(Half-Life 1). What do you think of that? It shouldn't be to hard, it's just taking the same template and changing the colors around, if you argee, i'll start on it tonight. Although, i do think that would look nicer then all of them being that red color. PS: Can you boost now? One more night and i'm a Major. Yay! :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 23:38, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Why? Lots of wikis have the "devoted" list, even Halopedia. Why can't we? But what ever. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 01:39, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Rot In due time i'll promote him. He's a valued member, he will be given sysop eventually. Just not right now. We don't have enough real members to have three admins yet. Once more people come in and there's a need for more members, he'll be given admin. But at this point, there is no need for extra sysop. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 23:20, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Where are you? You're never online (XBL) anymore. What happened? Lethal and i are gaining so many ranks and points you'd never believe. I'm almost Lt Col, and he's almost Elite! We haven't played in days! Also, you don't seem to be on wikis as often anymore, unless you're on Halopedia, if so, i'm not on there much anymore so i wouldn't know. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 22:20, 16 April 2007 (UTC) More temps I need some Combine synth/vehicle infoboxes. Make them specifically Combine infoboxes. I'd do it myself, but you're better at it. Please, hurry though, we're finally getting new members. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Check on the Monobook.css file. (i think i spelled that correct) I made some updates, but they're not taking affect. I copied tha basic layout of Halopiedia's monobook for ours. So it should be fairly easy for you, i've just never worked with that coding before. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] What i meant is we need a Combine vehicle infobox too. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Against Me? I can't have you undoing everything that i do. That IP has vandalized several pages. It's the same person, but they're using different IPs, each one is about one number apart. I put him on a 2 week ban because that's the 3rd or 4th page he did that to. Before you even arrived i was cleaning up after that IP. What's going on, why won't you even answer my talk posts? Is something wrong? If so tell me. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] MediaWiki So i did do it correct. It just wasn't refreshed? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Userboxes? You think we should create userboxes here? I'm already getting started on awards for users, and i thought the boxes might get some new people. The userboxes are your creation though, so it's up to you. I'll work on the official site awards. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Forum? Can you creat us a forum like on Halopedia and Halo Fanon? It might make it easier to communicate with our members about what needs to be improved, etc. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Ok. I've created us a basic version forum. Can you fix it up now? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Do you have any idea how to fix this? I'm thinking i might just copy Halopedia's forums letter by letter, then change them for our needs. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] What do you mean you asked Jack? I contacted him today. Unless i missed something, Jack came on his own. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Search icon I saw you added some to the Halo Fanon site, how do you do that? Is it that temp you created there? Cause i saw that, but i wasn't sure what to do here. Anyways, i don't have any images for the search yet, but i thought i'd get started on it. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] XBL? I got bored. So i upgraded my computer and bought some new games, like Half-Life (1), Counter Stike, GMod, etc. I'll be on later this weekend. Probably. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 68.83.47.98 I saw what he said, it doesn't concern me. Honestly i wouldn't be that offended by it, but it's your call. Besides, we need members, secretive or not. Unless you can get a replacement member, I'm going to allow him to stay. What did you think was threatening about that? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Playing XBL now, be right there. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] You dont think i know about the AntiVandal Wiki? I watch several Wikis that i think are interesting. AntiVandal is one of the interesting. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] What the hell? What is this? Because i don't agree with you once, you label me as heretic? WTF? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] :Sorry about the above, as i stated elsewhere, that was my cousin using my account. ::-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Did you see my post in the forum... ...about the name change? I want something better then "Half-life Wiki". That's just boring, so i was thinking of the Combine OverWiki (or something similar)! A little play on words. I posted all my ideas in the forum. What do you think? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Extreme Inactivity... If you continue with this inactivity, and lack of communication, i'll be forced to ask a Staff member to remove you as an admin. You haven't even made 200 total edits within a month of coming here. I'm sorry RR, but as you've already told me over XBL, it not that big of a deal to you. Once again i'm sorry it has to come to this, but i need an admin that willing to put a lot of effort into this site, someone that's active. Without active leadership, how will we ever get active members? That's the issue i'm faced with, i'm currently struggling to get members, and i need an admin that can help me. If you fail to repsond within 3 days (it's May 15 now), i'll be forced to accept that as a resignation request from you. Sorry again. That is all. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 15:23, 15 May 2007 (UTC) :Deal. ::-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] TimeFrame: I don't mean to sound like i'm picking on you, but i'll give you until the 21st of May. If i don't see any real changes by then, i'm going to have you removed from power. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] 22:55, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Reverting I'm changing the Wiki's name to the Combine OverWiki, the new namespaces are going to be called OverWiki. Please change everything back. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] PS: As an example, the Halo Wiki is called Halopedia. The Half-Life Wiki will be clled the OverWiki. Then how do i change the default namespace? And i really don't want the Beta anymore. I'm waiting for the real thing. :) :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Please do put in a request. Thanks. Also, you're no longer in danger, as long you keep fairly active(but I know you've got a lot of other things to do). Just get on a few times a week and fix some things up, or create new templates, just keep getting stuff done. Little by little this site is getting better. Finally IPs are coming, we're getting new users, etc. Also, do you know of anyone that could help us recruit new members? :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Thank you. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] You joined Wikia when ! Your talk page says you joined Wikia in August 2007. Arnavion 13:22, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :But your user page says August 2007; that's what I had wanted to point out. Arnavion 15:53, 10 June 2007 (UTC) I've fixed your temp for you RR. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 17:10, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Hey Glad to see this wiki is finally making progress. Last time I was here, there was almost nothing.-- 02:21, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Help I'm not sure what this new background that's going up all over Wikia sites, but I've seen this style of Wiki on Halopedia and HaloFanon. Can you create that new menu system, with the index on the right and a menu at the top, with search in the upper right hand corner. I'd like the MediaWiki here up to date, just like the Halo WIkis. :-- Donut THX 1138 Comm] 02:16, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Are you still around at all? I'm trying to clean up the admin ranks. You're welcome to keep your bit if you'll be active, but I'm going to request inactive members have their bits removed, pending community support. EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:09, 20 February 2008 (UTC)